Harry potter and the rising of light
by sunsetdragon
Summary: Harry Potter is about to return to his sixth yera at hogwarts. But adventure awaits, and with the help of his two best friends he will need to unravel the mysterys of the key.
1. Default Chapter

**Harry potter**

**Weasley's Chore disposer**

Hedwig glided through the window of number four, privet driver. With her feathers ruffled, and tired eyes, Harry could tell she had had a long and difficult journey. Although he was used to the white snowy owl drifting in and out his window, the muggle world hadn't yet got the idea. Neighbours would often talk of strange goings on at number four, but the occupants would never comment and just wave a hand to say 'I don't know what your going talking about.' Harry lived with his aunt, uncle and cousin Dudley, none of which ever took a liking to him. Uncle Vernon seemed to enjoy making Harry's life seem worthless. His large stature gave him the idea he was powerful and intimidating, but as Harry knew, his pride was always his downfall. Aunt petunia on the other hand, was a small and feeble woman who spent most of her time trying to spy on the neighbours. She wanted to give the impression she was just another house wife living a normal life, perfectly respectable, but of course a little higher class. Dudley had once been the size of a killer whale, but after a much needed diet managed to become more like a young elephant, and although individually these people seemed insignificant, when placed together they became an elite anti Harry force, whose aim is to rid Harry of any happiness or fun. Harry had got used to this, even he didn't like it, but once a year he would be whisked away to a place where no Dursly could ever find him or cause him grief.

Hedwig landed on Harry's bed and stuck out her leg for him to untie the letter bound to it. She then returned to her cage above Harry's draws and fell asleep almost the moment she closed her eyes. 'At last' Harry thought as he looked and the envelope. He could tell by the scrawny hand writing that it was Ron, his best friend in the entire world. As usual it was full of news from abroad.

_Dear Harry_

_Wow! This place is amazing. I mean, I never thought muggles could actually have fun, and then we turn up at this place called Disney land, if you've heard of it? And find out they have roller coasters! They're these rides u go on that go really fast on a track. Dad's having the most fun I think, he's never seen all the muggle stuff in one place. The other day he got stopped by a man in the street though, all dad did was look at him and the guy started quizzing him about random stuff. Think he'd gone psycho. So dad's a bit more careful to avoid eye contact. Although as you can imagine he can't stop talking to them, thinks their fascinating, I think he need a new hobby. You can't trust muggles really. Anyway I cant write much, mum's having a go at Fred and George for trying to fly a bumper car (these little cars you drive and dump into each other, seems a bit pointless really) so I'll write when I next get chance. Hope things are ok with the muggles, I'll be back soon to rescue you I promise!_

_Ron_

Harry always appreciated letters from his friends, he felt less alone, especially after the death of his god father. But it was strange to be without a friendly letter from Sirius. He put Ron's envelope under the loose floor board with the rest of his letters, and headed downstairs for lunch feeling a little down after the thought of Sirius.

When he arrived, Uncle Vernon was reading the paper, though Harry noticed him looking over the top of it to watch Harry's every move. They didn't seem to trust him since Dudley's encounter with the dementors, which were of course all Harry's fault. Since then he had wondered what Dudley saw when attacked, 'probably a doughnut gone bad' he thought to himself. Aunt petunia was busy making salad rolls, 2 for Dudley, 2 for uncle Vernon, and one for Harry (if he was lucky). She shot him an evil look before calling everyone to the table. As Dudley walked in Harry tried very hard not to laugh but couldn't resist saying "love the outfit, do the clowns know you have it?" He got a whack round the head for that one. Dudley had strolled into the living room looking like a page out of the news paper, he wore a bright yellow suit covered with news articles and photos and headlines. "It's for the school play!" he argued. "oh and we are proud of our little duddydims, all brave, standing up in front of all those people" said aunt petunia. "The boys got talent dear, finally he can show them what he's made of, huh Dudley" With a look of total embarrassment Dudley joined them at the table, and began to devour his lunch. Every now and then he would give Harry a look of total disgust, and then look longingly at the food on Harry's plate. Dudley hated the diet scheme and didn't see the need for him to go without his beloved foods.

After leaving the table Harry was called into the garden by uncle Vernon. With a bewildered look on his face he obliged, and found his uncle standing by his shed looking smug. This was a warning to Harry who now knew he was in trouble for something. It didn't take long to find out what for. In the shed lay a small package addressed to Harry, it had been opened and the content was hard to keep a strait face at. This didn't make the situation any better judging by the look on his uncle's face. "This arrived for you this morning. Who in their right mind would be sending u a parcel? So naturally I opened it. Would you care to explain this, this, thing!?" Inside the box was small round floating orb. Written on its lid were the words:

"_Weasley's Chore disposer"_

_Gets rid of unwanted work in an instant_

_Simply open lid and add water_

_And you will have spare time on your hands_

_Warning: discontinue use if face turns purple,_

_If gender changes_

_Or if unwanted odours seems to follow you._

_A Weasley product _

Also inside was an attached note. Meanwhile his uncle's face seemed to be getting redder and redder.

_Dear Harry _

_Thought this might come in handy when you have done all your exams. You should to see how the shops going, more orders everyday! _

_Fred and George_

"Thought you'd be able to get out of work did you? Thought you'd write to your freaky friends asking for help?" The vein on his uncle's head looked as though it was about to burst with anger. "Well not in my house boy! There will be no more talking to friends. No more owl in and out the window! And above all NO MORE M.." "Vernon the neighbours!" screeched aunt petunia from the kitchen. In a low whisper he continued "and above all no more magic! Do you hear me boy?"

"But this wasn't me! I didn't send for help, and as you said Hedwig makes a lot of noise if she's locked up in her cage. Can I just let her out for an hour or two a day? She couldn't fly to anyone in that time." Harry protested.

"Are you arguing with me boy? That bird is not going anywhere, understand?"

"Yes sir"

"Good now go upstairs and lock up that dam owl, and make sure your window is shut tight. If I see anything that leads me to think your communicating with those freaks, you will wish you had never been born."

Harry was about to walk away when his uncle continued "And you can forget dinner tonight, you will have too many chores to do. Mark my words boy, you won't get out of this one with trickery!"

"But!" Harry started.

"No buts, get upstairs before I show you what it means to be miserable." Uncle Vernon said before Harry could protest anymore.

'Too late.' Harry thought. He hurried up to his room. Fred and George may have thought they were helping Harry but things were getting worse. Cheering Harry up would take a lot more than an orb to get rid of chores. Hedwig was still asleep in her cage which made it much easier to keep her in. He locked his window and her cage, then lifted up the loose floor board to look his letter from Ron. Loud thuds on the stairs told him his uncle was on his way up. He stashed the letter back under the floorboard just as his uncle reached Harry's door, but instead of coming in he heard him lock every bolt on his door and then call "were going out, don't even think of trying to escape. We will be back in a few hours." Harry listened to hear them close the door, get in the car and drive away. This came as quite a shock to Harry as they would normally not dare to leave him behind. However after much consideration he remembered Dudley's outfit at lunch and realised they were off for a dress rehearsal. They wouldn't want to be seen with Harry that was for sure. He lifted the floor board again and emptied it just so he could look at everything he had been sent. Hermione was constantly telling him to hang in there, they would see him again soon enough. Ron was saying he would come and rescue him and Hagrid would talk of all the new animals he had acquired, though he saw them more as pets. And then Harry saw something, a letter lying at the bottom of the pile, one he had forgotten about for so long. It was addressed to him and had not yet been opened. Harry was given it by Professor Lupin when they left him at the station. Harry stared at it, the handwriting was so familiar. He opened the envelope slowly and unfolded a short letter.

_Dear Harry _

_Your god father left me this to give to you if anything happened to him. He said you would know what to do with it. Hope to see you again soon. _

_Remus Lupin_

Inside the note was a small key along with a photo. Harry had never seen a key so strange. It was a bright gold with silver leaves engraved all along it. He had no idea what the key was for and the photo didn't give him any clews either. It was of Sirius and Harry's dad outside Hogwarts. The school didn't look very different apart from the lack of plants and trees which must have been planted later. What did it all mean? Why did Sirius say he would know what it was? He didn't have a clue. Harry's heart was pounding, he had tried so hard to block out his feelings about Sirius's death, the prophesy, but it was all flooding back. All the pain and anger, he was angry at Sirius for leaving him, it hurt to think how alone he was. The last member of his family, gone. Harry sat, staring at the picture wishing they could know this, wishing they could just pop up and tell him everything was ok. He was alone. The silence was unbearable and all he could do was think about all that had happened to him. He wanted Sirius back more than anything. Why had he left him a key? Was Harry supposed to use it? He slowly lost track of time, and the only thoughts in his head were how he could have stopped all this. Why hadn't he realised it was all a trap, he felt stupid, angry at his stupidity and fed up with his anger.

As the sky began to darken, Harry stood up still clutching the picture. He opened his wardrobe and pulled out the photo album given to him by Hagrid in his first year. The pictures all showed happy scenes, none of them gave any signs of knowing what was about to happen to them. He flicked to a blank page and placed the photo in the centre. They all seemed so content. He put all of his letters back under the floor board, and after looking at the key one more time he hid it under his pillow. A car door slammed and Harry knew. They were back.


	2. Rubella

**Rubella**

Harry awoke next morning tired and aching from all the chores he was set the night before. His head was still spinning and a jumble, full of thoughts about Sirius, his parents, even death itself. He looked up at his calendar which showed there were still three weeks left till the new school year. Could he last that long with the Dursleys? He doubted even the great Albus Dumbledore would be able to stomach it. Harry slowly got up to get dressed, his muscles felt as though they were about to seize up. Hedwig was awake and hooting in her cage, obviously upset by the imprisonment. Harry looked out the window to see a clear blue sky. There was a slight breeze which seemed to create a sense of peace in privet drive. The birds could be heard singing, and the day seemed to give Harry hope that it would all turn out ok in the end. He was about to head downstairs when he heard a loud pop. His stomach gave a lurch as he recognised the sound, he swung round to see where it had come from. Standing beside his dresser was the figure of, well he wasn't sure. A tall slim woman, stood beaming at him, her long dark red hair was tied in a high ponytail. She had brown eyes which seemed to glisten and sparkle in the sunlight. She had a gentle look about her, but Harry didn't take this for granted, as he knew people are not always what they seem. In her left hand was a small leather pouch, which reminded him of a money bag. If Harry had seen her walking in the street he would never have considered her to be in the slightest way magical. She was wearing dark blue jeans, a pink floral top and white chord jacket. The look on her face told him she had noticed his staring. She took a piece of parchment out of her back pocket and read "On orders from the ministry of magic you, Harry potter will be escorted immediately to The Paddock. This will be your place of residence until your return to Hogwarts in three weeks time. Please gather your things and make your way to the designated area. Signed Rubella Leroy head of the ministry of magic." She paused then tucked the parchment back in her pocket. "so!" She said "come on then don't just stand there staring, gather your things" Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could he be expected to just go with this woman who popped into his room? "Err not to be rude but who are you exactly and why am I going to, The Paddock?" She stared back at him looking slightly shocked by his questioning, but after a moment replied, "My name is Melissa Colton. The paddock is a place of refuge for those in danger". Harry hadn't quite understood her, was he in danger? Dumbledore told him he would be safe in Privet drive, no one would dare try to attack him in front of muggles "Things will become clearer when we arrive, don't worry." . His head became a blur as he tried to comprehend what she was saying to him. Questions popped into his head and he thought.

'Is this a trap that I'm supposed to just fall into again, why is the ministry helping me and what happened to fudge?'

"The minister of magic is worried about your safety due to recent unexpected events. She has therefore decided it would be best if we could keep a closer eye on you. Now I'm sorry to say that I cannot answer anymore question please pack your things so that we can leave as soon as possible."

"How do I know this isn't some trick, am I suppose to just trust a piece of parchment and go with you?" Harry asked her.

"Look I know this has come as quite a shock, but there's no need to worry just as long as we take you to safety as soon as possible. I promise that I am not here to trick you or lead you astray, and if I was I give you permission to kill me. Now does that make you feel any better?" Harry just stared at her with a look of shock on his face. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Here" she said, handing him the piece of parchment she had just read. "It's signed by the new head of the ministry, I'm not sure there's much more proof I can give you. When we get there you can meet with her and I'm sure she will be able to put your mind at ease." She looked at him with a warm and loving smile, which seemed to make things a little easier for him. And so, still rather confused Harry started to get ready before realising, "what about my uncle, he's not exactly keen on me doing anything to do with magic, especially if it would save my life?" She moved forward to help Harry pack his things a little quicker. "Don't worry they will be taken care of, Where's your broom and trunk?"

He told her and she headed downstairs to fetch it. 'Why do they need to protect me?' he couldn't help but wonder. He was also beginning to feel she could read his mind, either that or she was very good at reading faces! She returned a few moments later carrying the last of Harry's belongings. And so with a bad feeling, Harry let her disapparate his things. Last left was Harry though he couldn't see how she was going to get him there, he couldn't apparate yet! She took his hand and held it tight, then opened the small pouch she had been holding, she put her hand inside and pulled out a hand full of what could be classed as fairy dust in the muggle world and sprinkled it all over them. Harry looked up to see the dust fall, it seemed to slow time down and he saw it glistening and sparkling in the sunlight. As the dust fell on him he was filled with a feeling of peace, as though there was nothing around him, and the world seemed to drift away from him leaving him in darkness. The only thing real to him was the hand gripping his tightly. Slowly reality seemed to drift back into sight and the next thing he knew he was standing in a small darkened room. It's only contents were a chair, desk and small bed. It took him a few moments to get his bearings and realise she was no longer holding his hand.

"This will be you room until we can free up some space for you. If you would follow me I can give you a tour and introduce you to the minister, I think she will be able to make all this a little easier for you." Harry was still feeling the after effects of his journey there. "It takes some getting used to you know, the fairy dust. We had to really work to get it too. But luckily under the special circumstances they were willing to give us a small supply."

Harry was beginning to feel there was something he should know. What did she mean circumstances? Lord Voldemort? He was about to ask her when a door to his left swung open. Standing in it was a short plump woman, she had short grey hair which flew all over the place. She wore dark green velvet robes that touched the floor and trailed behind her. Slowly she walked towards them and stopped in front of Harry. Her face was much clearer up close, especially in the dim light. Her nose was slightly crooked and her mouth was very thin. Her eyes seemed to look strait through you, a deep green.

"Good morning Mr Potter, I trust you had a good journey here?" Harry wasn't quite sure how to reply as he still wasn't sure why he was here anyway. "My name is rubella Leroy, head of the ministry of magic."

"What happened to Fudge?" Harry managed to say.

"After the circumstances involving 'you know who' we the council thought it best that someone else took control. To avoid anymore hick ups." She looked at Harry and then turned towards Melissa. "Were there any problems in your travels, and did you sought out the family." Melissa whispered her reply so Harry couldn't hear. "Good good, well good day to you Mr Potter. We will meet again soon. Melissa would you please show Harry the premises and enlighten him to the situation." With that the minister left, leaving Melissa to show Harry round.

They left the room along with Harry's belongings. "Where's Hedwig?" He suddenly realised she hadn't been with the rest of his things.

"She's in the owlery don't worry." They entered a small corridor filled with pictures of previous ministers. The walls were a deep red covered in dirt and dust. The carpet was old and moulding and a deep shade of blue. As they turned a corner Harry saw a small window which showed it was raining outside, though he wondered if it was another fake window like those at the ministry. Every few meters were plants scattered in tatty plant pots. They looked as though they hadn't been watered in a long time. The corridor was getting darker as they moved along it, and the windows seemed to stop appearing. Pictures were empty and covered in spider webs. 'Ron wouldn't like this.' Harry thought.

"What was the minister talking about when she mentioned circumstances? What's been going on?" He had finally asked the question stuck in his mind for a while now.

"I keep forgetting you don't know of the things going on in the world of magic. Well after you left last year, people started to believe Voldemort was back." Harry was quite surprised to hear her say the name so many dare not. "Supporters who had been unsure started to emerge. Just last week a family were killed when they tried to alert authorities of a group of followers. People are getting scared that the mass killing will start again. This is why you're here Harry." She looked back at him as they slowly walked down another darkened corridor. The look on her face made him think she felt sorry for him. "You're here because Dumbledore and the new minister are worried that it could be you he's coming for next. We don't want anything to happen to you Harry."

They continued down the long corridors until they came to a dead end. The wall ahead of then was no different from the walls surrounding. It was filthy and cobwebbed and covered in empty portraits. She stopped in front of it and tapped the wall saying "revialum." The wall seemed to melt into the floor, under the carpet and disappear completely. Harry was standing at the entrance of what could only be described as a ......well..........


End file.
